Fairies Of Fairy Tail
by watermage42
Summary: Juvia is the holder of the element of water, but bad people are after it. She leaves home and joins the Fairy Tail guild to find the elements full power. Many obstacles get in the way. Maybe even find a little love. Main couples: Gruvia, Nalu, Jerza, Gale. Lots of twist and turns.
1. Intro

Welcome Fanfiction readers. This is a Gruvia story. I'll be trying my best with the humor and romance. Also this story is like a magical girl kind of story. Kinds like sailor moon, Tokyo mew mew, and other. So I really hope you like it.

So that you don't get confused here's a background/history lesson: Long ago, Juvia's, Levy's, Erza's and Lucy's grandmother (Jalisa, Livana, Erika, and Lani) held the power of water, solid script, re-quip and celestial. Evil men named Midnight, Ivan, Hades, and Jiemma came after it calling them selfs the "Fairy Hunters". Nearly losing theirs lives, the power holders sealed the powers away and also sealed the fairy hunters in place normal people can't reach. They have now escaped and are after the power again, but the thing is now Juvia, Levy, Erza, and Lucy now hold the power.


	2. Repeating History

Chapter 1

Repeating History

I hate this. I hate this so much. Leaving home just because I was told. No real reason, just demanded to leave.

I stood on a rock dressed in a light blue kimono that reached my mid-thigh, the ribbon on my back reached the back of my knees, and I also had a pair of strap high heels. My blue hair went passed my shoulders and my bangs half covered my dark blue eyes. Around my neck was a necklace in the shape of a shell. Next to me stood Tsuki, a baby penguin that I had since she was in an egg. We stood there over looking the ocean, watching the mer knights swim back to the palace. I read the paper that was in my hand once more.

"Fairy Tail."

I folded the paper and put it in my sleeve. I turned around and looked at the town behind me. It was a pretty large port town, lots of buildings and streets. I've only been to the surface once, which was a bad experience, so I don't know much about it. I picked up Tsuki and walked on to the streets. It was so lively here. People laughing and making conversations with others. I started to remember home, the people, the palace. My mother, the queen. The feel of the water against my skin was so warm. I was knocked back into reality when I felt Tsuki wipe a tear away.

"What wrong?" She asked. I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I continued walking paying no mind to the people. A blue building caught my eye. I looked at the sign above the door. "Proper Grocer." I opened the door and walk right in. It was a little run down magic shop. There was lofts of equipment and supplies to choose from.

"Hello young lady." I look toward the counter to find an odd looking old man standing there smiling. "Is there any thing I can help you with?"

"Hai." I walked up to him and handed him the piece of paper. "I need to know what this means." He started to chuckle.

"This doesn't mean anything. It's actually a place. A guild to be exact." I looked at him confused.

"A guild?" He nodded handing me the paper.

"A guild is an organization for wizards." He pointed to the paper. "That guild isn't in this town, you need to go one more town over north of here." I nodded, understanding him, and tucked the paper back into my sleeve. I bowed and left, heading north into the forest.

"So what do we do when we get to this guild?" Tsuki asked.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if it's safe to go to." I answered. "We have to be on our guard." I stopped walking. There was a stream near by, so I walked toward it. Once Tsuki saw it she jumped right in while i crouched down. I giggled and stuck my hand, feeling the warmth of the water, sighing.

**##############################################################################**

Soon after Tsuki climbed out and we began walking again. It seemed like it could go on forever, but I could see a clearing at the end. I followed the trail out of the forest and into the streets. It was more lively then the port town, with more people and buildings. Tsuki cuddled into my hair, shaking.

"Daijobudesu ka?" I asked.

"There so many people and buildings. I want to go back home." I grabbed her and cradled her like a baby. I wiped away the tears that were forming.

"It'll be ok. Let's just see what's to come from this guild." That is, if I can find it. I looked left and right but all I could see were buildings. I just continued to walk until I couldn't deal with it any more. I started walking toward an old man that was selling food. "Excuse me, sir." He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, young lady, can I offer you a Calamade Hotdog?" He asked. A what?

"A Calamade Hotdog? What's that?" He looked me, dumbfounded.

"Deary, you haven't lived until you've tried my family's Calamade Hotdogs." He went behind his stand and began preparing one. Once he was done, he cut a piece and placed it on a tiny stick, then handed it to me.

"It's fresh so it may be hot." He warned. I nodded and blew on it just in case. Biting off half I gave the other to Tsuki. Once she grabbed it, she climbed into my hair.

The taste was none like any other. Juices pouring out and the sauce on top was just sweet enough. It was delicious. "It's incredible! I've never tasted anything like it!"

"Then I'll give you to you for free."

"Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your business."

"Nonsense. Here just take. Can't let you keep walking knowing that there is some one who has never had one." He said wrapping the rest and handing it to me. I smiled and bowed.

"Arigato." I said then thought of something. "Oh now I remember. The reason I came up to you was to ask you a question."

"I might have an answer." I giggled.

"Do you know where I can find Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Yes actually" he pointed to the right. "If you go down that way, you'll see the Kardia Cathedral. Once you reach it turn left and Fairy tail is right down the road."

"Oh, ok. Thank you for every thing." I bowed again and walked. As I made my way up to the building Tsuki began to come out and we ate the rest of the hotdog.

"I think the old man said that once we reach this building turn to the...left or right?" She asked.

"I believe it was left." I turned left to and sure enough there is a two story building with the word 'Fairy Tail' in huge letters on top. "There it is." Tsuki hid back in my hair as I ran up to the entrance and gasped. The place was a mess. People were drinking and fighting. Where the hell did my mother send me?

"Ohayo." I jumped and turn around. There was a lady with long white hair and blue eyes, wearing a long red and pink dress. She was caring a paper bag full of stuff. "Can I help you?"

I stood up straight. "Um...well... I think I'm alittle lost." I said. "This can't be the Fairy Tail guild...can it?"

"It is. Would you like to see the master? Maybe he can help you." I though to my self for a second then nodded. She smiled and led me into the building and to the bar. There was a girl with purple hair and green eyes, wearing a green and white dress. She was drying dishes behind the counter

"Kinana can you put these away for me please." The white haired girl asked placing the bag on the counter.

"Hai, Mira. No problem." Kinana grabbed the bag and Mira turned to face me.

"The master should be upstairs in his office. Let's go." She guided me up the stairs to the second floor. We walked passed a bulletin board full of picture and I stopped to observe. There was so many. From groups to solo picture, but one picture made me do a double take. It was a picture of four girls and one guy in the middle smiling together. One of the girls was a blue haired lady.

"Why is there a picture of my grandmother? And who are these other people?" I asked. Mira came and stood next to me.

"The man in the middle is the master. And the girls around him were apart of the guild. They all know as the Fairies of Fairy Tail. Master says that they fought the hardest before they died. Only the master and S-class wizards know what really happened to them. Others think that they were all killed on an S-class mission, which is only half of the truth." I looked at her and her eyes began to get glossy. She quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry. It's just very hard to talk about. I knew your grandmother when I was very little." I held a sad smile and we continued to walk down the hall. We came across a wooden door with a gold handle. Mira knocked and a voice from in side.

"Come in." Mira opened the door. Inside stood three girls and an old man. One was a petite little girl with short blue hair and brown eyes. She wore an orange dressed that reached her mid thigh, with red shoes and a matching orange headband. On her shoulder was a owl. Another girl had blonde hair in low pig tails, with brown eyes. She was dressed in a white and blue outfit. In her arms was a baby white peacock. The last girl had long red hair and brown eyes as well. She wore an outfit made of armor with a blue skirt. On her shoulder was a sparrow. The old man was tiny and wore a blue and orange outfit.

"Master, this girl is in need of your help." The old man nodded and Mira left the room. I turned towards the girls and smiled softly. Then all of a sudden the old man started laughing. We looked at him confused.

"Is there something wrong?" The red head said. He slowing stopped and looked at us.

"It's just that you all resemble your grandmothers so much." He answered.

"So then you know why we were sent here." The bluenett said.

"Yes. I do. And I know about your conditions. But that's a story for tomorrow. For now why don't you rest up and get to know each other and the people in this guild." We looked out the window to see that it was almost sun set. "Here's something that won't make you seem less suspicious to the others." He held out his hand and four lights came out. One of them landed on my left thigh leaving a blue symbol behind. I looked at the others and the blonde had one on her hand, the bluenett had it on her shoulder blade, and the red head had one on her upper arm.

"What the hell is it?" The blonde said freaking out. There was a light giggled in the room. We turned around toward the window again to see a little girl with weird ears and light blonde hair, wearing a long pink dress. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Those symbols are for Fairy Tail members." She said. I took a look at my thigh once more then back at her. "For now you will all stay at the penthouse in Fairy Hill as honored guests. Just follow me." She walked toward the door and opened it. We swiftly followed. She lead us down stairs and back to the bar.

"Miss Mira." Mira stopped what she was doing and looked at us. "When your done with your shift ends, can you bring these girls to the penthouse. They'll be staying there from now on." Mira nodded and the little girl left. We sat at one of the tables and Mira brought us something to drink.

"My break isn't for another 30 minutes, so you'll have to wait a little while." She said.

"Who is that little girl?" I asked.

"That girl is one of the founder of this guild. She's actually over a hundred years old."

"NANI?!" We yelled together.

"But she's so tiny!" The blue haired said. Mira explained her situation to us and we were just amazed.

"So she's really a ghost." I said. She nodded. Suddenly Mira's name was called and she left. I looked at the girls and said "So I guess we should introduce our selfs." They nodded.

"I'm Levy Pocah McGraden princess of Runes. My magic is solid script." The blue haired said then held out her hand and the owl landed on it. "This is Chico."

"How do you do." The owl greeted politely, bowing in respect. We giggled.

"I'm Erza Titania Scarlet princess of Heavana. I use re-quip magic." The red head said. She held out the sparrow. "This is Milianna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"My name is Lucy Ashley Heartfilia princess of the Celestial World. I use celestial magic." She placed the white peacock on the table. "This is Michelle."

"O-o-oha-yo." She said shyly. The girls looked at me.

"My name is Juvia Oceania Lockser princess of Zorina. I use water magic." I looked over my shoulder. "You can come out. I promise is safe." Tsuki peeked her head out and zipped right back into my hair. I started giggling.

"It's not safe at all. There are weird people around." She said. I looked back at the girls.

"I'm sorry. That's Tsuki, a baby penguin. She doesn't really trust anyone right now after what happened the last time I came to the surface."

"The surface?" They asked.

"Zorina in location in the ocean."

"Oh." We started to have a conversation, talking about what we like and dislike, stories of our home. There were even some funny ones. Erza was like a mother, both responsible and kind. Levy was the little sister, while me and Lucy were like the twins. It was like a family. Tsuki eventually came out once she heard us laughing. Mira soon came to our table.

"I see you all are getting along." We nodded and stood up. We walked out the door and headed to the left.

"So what's Fairy Hill like?" Levy asked.

"It's a places for all Fairy Tail member to stay. You all will be staying in the penthouse there. It's on the top floor. Lots of rooms, a kitchen. And it used to be your grandmothers. So it's equip with every thing you need. A library,*Levy and Lucy gasped* a training center, *Erza gasped* and a pool. *It was my turn to gasp*" she explained.

"A pool? That's like a little ocean right?"I asked. She nodded. We walked up to a tall building and entered it. We went to the top and stood in front of a door.

"Here we are." Mira handed us all a key and a card. "This is the key to the penthouse. That card is called a suitcase card. Just transfer magic into it and a suitcase will appear. While your transferring your magic, the card is taking your measurement on everything. Shirts, pants, shoes, even underwear. It's very useful. So once you decide what room you want, use it and start unpacking." She said. We nodded and then she left. Erza used her key and unlocked the door. We all gasped at the luxurious scene in front of us. There was a big living room area, a door to the balcony as well as other doors, and stairs that lead to the rooms. We all giggled and ran up the stairs. There was a hallway that had 4 brown doors and four colored doors. Blue, red, orange, and pink.

"I have a feeling that they're color coded from our grandmothers." Erza said. She walk toward the red door. "I believe this is mine." She open the door and smiled. The room was decked out like the mid evil times of knighthood. Lucy, Levy, and I looked at each other and nodded. I walked toward the blue door and opened it. It looked like my room in the palace. There was a huge clam with a mattress in it as the bed. A desk and an enormous wardrobe. Tsuki jumped out of my hair and into the clam, making me giggled.

"Don't you think you should use the card Mira gave you?" She said.

"Hai, hai!" I grabbed the card from my sleeve. I held it out and closed my eyes. "Water." I opened my eyes and they began to glow. Magic was transferred to the card and then it disappeared. On the floor laid a large oversize luggage. Bending down to opened the luggage and took out its contents. 26 shirts, 30 pairs of pants, 20 shorts, 40 pairs of underwear, 16 bras, 15 pjs, 10 pairs of shoes, 15 dresses. I folded, hung, and placed things where they belong and walked on the room. I want to find out where the pool was, I miss the water plus my legs are killing me.

I walked back to the living room and opened the door that lead to the balcony. There was a patio swing and table and chairs set up. There was stairs that were leading downward so I took them. Once I reached the last step, I gasped. The pool! It was rectangles shapes and at the side nearest to the wall was a waterfall that connected to the pool. There were sea creatures and rocks in the pool. I was so excited that I dove right in. Once my body hit the water my clothes began to disappear and my legs started to merge together into a light blue mermaid tail. My hair began to grow pass my tail and got lighter as did my eyes. My ears turned into fins and a fin came out of my back. I also had on a light blue clam bra on.

"The water feels so good!" I yelled. Tsuki dove in as well and swam around me. I laughed and swam around as well.

"Princess Jalisa?" I turned around to see all the fish and sea creatures looking at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm Princess Juvia. I'm her granddaughter." They looked at me confused. I sat on a rock and closed my eyes.

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

The sea creatures and Tsuki gasped at my voice but really at the song. My grandmother used to always sing this song to me all the time when I was little. I got up from the rock and swam up to the rock in the middle, nearest to the water fall, to sit on. Everyone stuck their heads out of the water so that they can still hear me.

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi

Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

I gasped as I heard clapping behind me. It was the girls and their pets. I jumped off the rock and swam to them. "What are you doing here? I thought that you would be unpacking still."

"We already did. Then we heard a voice and followed it here." Lucy said. Levy and Erza took a closer look at me.

"So this is your true form." They said. I lifted my tail out of the water half way.

"Yup and all it's glory." I hoisted myself on to the edge. Tsuki climbed on to my tail. The girls just kept looking at my tail making me giggle. "You can touch it if you want." They quickly looked at me then back at my tail. They bent down to touch it.

"Ew!" They squirmed away.

"What?"

"It's slimy!" They yelled. I giggled and rubbed my tail. Lucy gasped and took out a gold key.

"Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" The key glowed and a blue haired mermaid popped out and dove in to the water.

"Now what could so important that yo-" the mermaid looked straight at me shocked. "P-pr-princess Juvia? What are you doing here?" She swam up to me in a hurry. Lucy looked at her shocked.

"Wait you know Juvia?" She asked. Aquarius looked at Lucy.

"She is princess of the mer-people. Of course I know her." She looked back at me. "What are you doing here, away from the palace no less?"

"It's not like I wanted to be here! My mother just told me to leave." I replied. She crossed her arms over her chest and began to mumble. "What?"

"Nani mo nai." She uncrossed her arms and looked at Erza and Levy. "I'm guessing you two are the other princesses." They nodded. "I'll have to report this to the Celestial King."

Before Lucy could say anything, the mermaid disappeared. She sighed. "But I wanted to ask her a question."

"Which was?" I asked.

"If there was any relation between you and her. But I know now that she is not related." We laughed at her pouting face.

"She's the royal messenger. Whenever we send letters to the other kingdoms she does it for us since we can't."

"Oh." They said. After talking for a few hours they girls were getting sleepy and decided to go to bed. I swam around for a while before I started to yawn. I jumped out of the water reverted back to my human form still dressed in the kimono I wore before. Tsuki then tapped my shoulder. I looked at here too see her pointing to the wall made out of glass. There high in the sky, closer that before stood the moon. I smiled and began to walk to my room.

**##############################################################################**

I walked to Fairy Tail earlier the next morning, not getting any sleep at all due to the uncomfortable futon, dressed in a short jean skirt, a white tank top and white sandals, I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I left Tsuki at home not knowing about the pet rules. I walked into the guild and went to the bar. Sitting on the stool, I saw that Mira was already here serving drinks. She noticed me and served me a glass of water.

"Didn't get any sleep." She said noticed the circles under my eyes.

"Yeah. Couldn't really sleep, new place and all." I said. She went back to serving others drink and left me alone. I turned around to face the guild and took a sip. There weren't many people here so it was pretty quiet. There was a creature in particular that caught my eye. A white cat with big baby blue eyes, who was sitting at a table with a group of guys and other cats, was staring at me. He quickly looked away with a red face but peeked out from the shoulder of a boy with black hair dressed in a white coat. I giggled and waved at him. Wings popped out of his back and waved with his wing. He jumped off the boys shoulder and flew to me.

"H-hello." He said landing on the counter.

"Hi." I said. I scratched under his chin and he purred. "Would you like some fish? " he nodded. I asked Mira for some fish and she quickly brought a plate piled with fish. The cat quickly dug in. I laughed.

"Slow down or you'll get an upset stomach." The cat looked at me with a fish tail sticking out of his mouth. He slurped it in quickly and let out a cute little baby burp. "Aw! You are so adorable." I squealed. The cat began to redden and he crawled into a ball. I grabbed his softly and brought him to my chest, cradling him like a baby. "Oh no! Are you running a fever?" A laugh was heard breaking me out of my panicking. The black haired boy was standing in front of me. I got a really good look at him to see that he had dark blue hair. Under his coat he wore a blue shirt and brown pants. He was handsome to say the least.

"I'm sorry it's just that Yuki really likes to joke around." He said I looked back and the cat to see that he was looking at me. I sighed in relief. Yuki flew out of my arms and landed on top of the boys head.

"Gray. Look!" Said Yuki. "She smells like fish and the ocean." He said drooling. "In a good way."

"Thank you?" I said confused as I sat back down on the stood. The boy sat in the stood next to me.

"You're new aren't you? The names Gray. Gray Fullbuster. This is Yuki." He greeted. I nodded. "When did you join?"

"Just yesterday me and my friends joined."

"Friends?" Yuki asked tilting his head. I nodded.

"How many are there?" The boy asked.

"Just three more." I answered. I heard giggling coming from the doors and noticed that the girls have arrived. "There they are now.

Lucy was wearing a white tube top with a blue heart on the front and gold trim, which reveals her cleavage and midriff. Over this is an open, half-length jacket with detached, frilly sleeves, both blue with gold trim. She also wears a navy blue skirt with a white belt, black thigh highs and brown boots. She wore her hair in twin ponytails. Levy wore an orange top and black pants, her hair in a high pony tail. Erza was dressed in a dark blue skirt and a white button up shirt with black boots.

They walked up to us and smiled. "Morning!" They greeted. I smiled back.

"Morning." I said. Before I could introduce them to Gray. Mira walked up to us.

"Girls, the masters in his office waiting for you." We nodded. I waved at Gray and Yuki and followed the girls up stairs. We passed the bulletin board with the pictures. I took a quick glance at the picture with my grandmother and walked to the wooden door. Erza opened the door, the master was sitting on his desk in the same outfit.

"Good morning girls. I hope you all slept well." We nodded. "That's good to hear, so let's just cut right to the chase."

Chairs appeared behind us and we took a seat. Erza spoke first. "With all due respect maybe you can start with why we're here in the first place." The old man chuckled.

"It seems that, from what I've heard from your parents, you were sent here to be protected. Their worried that you'll be used for something evil."

"Protect from what, exactly?" Levy asked. The master put on a serious face.

"The Fairy Hunters." He said. My eyes widen and he noticed my reaction. "I take it you know of them."

"When I was little my grandmother told me story's about them and how my ancestors defeated them the first time." I said.

"_First time?_" The girls asked. I nodded.

"I was told that they escaped from their prison 500 years ago. Then they escaped a second time about 30 years ago. I guess the stories I was told were true."

"How is it that you know the history and we don't?" Lucy asked curiously. I smiled.

"My grandmother was quite rebellious. When my mother said no she would do it any way. Nana always believed in no secrets being kept." I looked at the girls. "She told me stories about her adventures and times on the surface. Mom yelled at her about nurturing her daughter with nonsense."

"It sounds like you had a very captivating life." Levy said.

"When Nana died, my mother kept me in the palace. I couldn't go out or anything."

"When my grandmother died, guards just followed me." Erza said. Lucy and Levy nodded. I just smiled.

"Well about 5 months ago I got tired of being lock up, so I run away to the surface. I was there for about half a day when I was attacked by a man in a cloak. He told me his name was Midnight. I ran as fast as I could back to the sea to find my mother and guards waiting for me. Let's just say I didn't see much sun light." The girls giggled as the master was deep in thought.

"It seem like you have already met one of the Fairy Hunter." He said and went back into deep though.

"So we have to defeat the Fairy Hunters and seal them away for good, right?" Erza guessed.

"If only it were that easy." We looked at the master confused. "You ladies aren't at your full potential. They are ten times powerful then you are at the moment. You need your full powers."

"Full powers?" We asked tilting our heads. He jumped from the desk and stood in front of us.

"Your grandmothers went threw the same thing when they join the guild. They were the best we had. They took us to first place in the Grand Magic Games. It took them awhile to find their powers."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" I asked. He thought for a moment then had an idea.

"This guild is known for its dragon slayers. You'll team up with them. They're S-Class wizards. Let me go and get them." He walked out the door and left us.

"So what now, are we allowed to tell them who we are? Can we even trust these people?" Levy said.

"We may not have a choice." Erza said.

"What the deal with these true powers any way. I though that they vanished along with our grandparents." I said.

"I DONT GET ANY OF THIS!" Lucy cried.

"Then maybe you should use your brain, Princess." We jumped from our seats and turned towards the door. There stood Gray and Yuki, along with three other boys and cats. One boy had pink hair and onyx eyes, he was dressed in a black and gold vest with matching pants and shoes. Beside him was a blue cat with a green bag. Another had long spiky black hair and red eyes, with piercing all round his face and on his arms. He wore all black shirt and pants. Next to him on the floor was a black cat with a scar on his face. The last boy had blue hair and brown eyes with a red tattoo under his right eyes, wearing a white button up shirt, blue pants, and a dark blue robe. On his shoulder was a yellow and white cat. Makarov stood between us.

"Ladies let me introduce you to our dragon slayers. This is Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal." The pink haired and Gray smiled while the other two nodded. "I've explained to the boys the situation and they understand. Only S-Class wizards are to know of this so Mira, Laxus, and Gildarts already know."

We nodded in agreement and Erza walked in front of us. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." She slightly bowed and we followed.

"Ah yes! I forgot to tell you boys." He turned toward the boys. "You'll be moving into the penthouse and living with them."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NANI!"


	3. First Night

Well sorry I made you all wait so long. Heres Chapter 2. I own nothing. boo me.

* * *

Chapter 2  
First Night

*Ding-dong*

I ran out of my room and down the door. I fixed my hair and smoothed out my blue sundress. I opened the door to find all the boys with their cats and suitcases. Moving to the side they walked in and took a look around. Yuki jumped off Gray's shoulder and into my arms.

"Nice place you got." Natsu said, others nodded.

"Thank you." I said. "Follow me and I'll show you to your rooms." I lead them upstairs and stopped between the four brown doors. "Just pick a room, unpack, and come back to the living room when your done."

"Where are the others?" Gray asked.

"Levy's in the library and the girls went out to buy some cleaning supplies." I answered. "Something to do with male odor." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Haven't even been here two minutes and I already feel offended." Gajeel said walking into one of the rooms and shut the doors. Natsu and Jellal walking to their rooms leaving me, Gray and Yuki in the hallway.

"Gomen nasai. Was it something I said?"

"No it's just how Gajeel is." Gray answered.

"Oh." I said. "Well I'm going to the kitchen to make snacks." I handed Yuki back to Gray but he did want to go. Gray chuckled.

"Guess he wants to stand with you. Hey Yuki why don't you help her make something." The cat nodded and I giggled. I left Gray and the boys to unpack and headed to the kitchen. I found Tsuki on the isle (counter in the middle of the kitchen) looking through a book.

"Juvi, I think we-" she spotted Yuki as I placed him on the counter.

"Tsuki this is Yuki the cat I was talking about. He likes fish just as much as you do." I said. They looked at each other and stared. I sighed and gathered ingredients. Ham, cheese, lettuce, mayonnaise, and bread. I placed them on the counter and grabbed plastic knifes. Erza won't trust me with real knifes be I never used them. I handed Tsuki and Yuki each a knife and looked at the book.

"Ok it says 'to make a sandwich apply one scoop of mayonnaise on one side of each bread slice.'" I did what was told as did my two helpers. I giggled at Tsuki when she spread it around using both her flippers(their clean). We did this to 16 bread slices (there will be 8 sandwiches then cut those in half). "'Then add 1 slice of ham, 1 slice of cheese, and lettuce to only one of the breads.'"

Adding them I heard the door open. It was Levy and Chico. "It's about time you got out of your cave." I said giggling she giggled along. I put the other slices of bread on top to make a full sandwiches. Chico flew down to the counter and stared at Yuki.

"I'm sorry it's just that there was a really good book I got in to." She walked up to the island. "Need any help?"

"Yes I do actually." I said. "Can you cut the sandwiches in half. Erza won't let me use a real knife."

She nodded and sliced them. Yuki, Tsuki and I placed them on a tray and we all headed out to the living room. I heard yelling and arguing. I looked up to see that it was Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel yelling at each other while Jellal walked calmly down the stairs. Levy and I sighed as we made our way to the sofas. I placed the tray on the coffee table and sat on the sofa. All the cats, Chico, and Tsuki jumped on the table and grabbed a sandwich.

The boys sat down and the door flew open. Lucy and Erza ran in and into the kitchen with their birds flying right behind them. They came right back and sat on the empty sofa. Once Tsuki and Yuki were done eating, Yuki jumped on my head, and Tsuki jumped into my arms. The yellow and white cat, Tomoe, curled on Erza's lap while Milianna ate a sandwich along with Michelle. The blue cat, Happy, and Chico laid on the table dozing off.

"I see you all made your selfs at home." Erza said. The boys nodded.

"So what's the first thing we should discuss?" Jellal asked.

"How about what magic everyone uses." The blue cat suggested.

"This isn't show and tell cat." Gajeel said.

"Well, I refuse to live with men I know nothing about." Lucy said.

"Well princess tough luck. Your gonna have to." Gajeel said smirking. Lucy looked at him angrily.

"You know what metal face!"

"What blondie?"

"Enough! Calm down." Erza said.

"Since when did you become miss boss lady." Natsu said.

"Since I figure that me and Jellal are the only mature people here. Plus we're the oldest." Natsu opened his mouth to say something but instead pouted. Me and Levy giggled.

"But still. It would be nice to know." Levy said looking at the table and softly grabbed the black cat. She pulled him to her chest and rubbed between its ears. It purred and snuggled into her arms.

"Lily!" Gajeel yelled. Lily snapped out of it and looked at Gajeel.

"What did I do?" Gajeel shook his head. The cat shrugged. The girls and I laughed as the boys made fun of him.

"Alright so who goes first. The master already told you that we are dragon slayers." Gray said.

"But what kind?" I replied back.

"Ice."

"Fire." Natsu said

"Iron." Gajeel said.

"No really." Lucy said sarcastically. Gajeel shot a death glare at her she just smiled. "You're not gonna do anything." She said. Gajeel's hand turned into an iron pillar.

"You wanna bet, blonde bimbo." Lucy gasped and quickly grabbed her keys. "What you gonna do? Call your daddy?"

"I use Heavenly Body magic." Jellal said stopping the fight.

"I specialize in re-quip magic." Erza said pulling Lucy down, then looked at Levy.

"I use Solid Script." she said happily.

"Wait so you just write words in the air. What good does that do?" Natsu said laughing. Levy smirked and held out her hand.

"Lightning." The word 'lightning' formed above Natsu and soon after he was screaming in pain as he was struck by lightning. "That's what good it does." Gray and Gajeel laughed as Jellal shook his head.

"That's what you get flame brain." Gajeel laughed. Natsu shoot a death glare to him.

"I use Celestial magic." Lucy said with a pout.

"I use water magic."

"No wonder why you smell like the ocean." Yuki said.

"Again...thank you?" I said confused.

"Juvi, I think that's a complement." Tsuki said. I just shrugged my shoulders. Suddenly my skin became dry and rough, guess it's that time again. I looked at the girls.

"Hey girls." They looked at me, noticed my skin and nodded.

"Well boys I think it's time for to go swimming." Erza said.

"You have a pool too!" Before we could answer Natsu was already half way up the stairs. We followed him to our rooms to change into swim wear. I choose a purple and white polka dot skirt with a matching bikini top.

"Are you sure it's ok? They'll find out what you are." Tsuki said.

"Makarov said that it would be fine. They were ordered to protect us, so they have to know the truth." I picked her up from the futon and looked at her. "Don't worry. All we have is each other for now. We need to trust each other, no matter how much we get on each other's nerves." Tsuki smiled and we headed out the room. The hallway was quiet to I went to the balcony and heard screaming and laughter. It seems that they are already at the pool.

I headed down the stairs to see Lucy, Levy, Gray, Natsu, and Erza playing volleyball in the shallow end, Gajeel was just sitting on the edge looking bored, and Jellal was sitting in the beach chair. All the animals were a little kiddie pool that was filled half way. I placed Tsuki in the pool as I stood at the edge. The girls looked at me and smiling, reassuringly. I smiled back and walked to the deep side.

"Princess Juvia!" All the fishes yelled. That made every one turn their heads toward me. I looked at the floor to hide my face.

"Juvia." I looked at Erza to see here smiling. "It's ok."

"Wait, what's wrong?" Gray asked.

"You have to promise that you won't freak out or anything." Erza said to the boys. The just looked at he confused. I took a deep breath and dived into the water. I reverted into my mermaid form and swam to the bottom. I hear them talking when they began to worry.

"How can she hold her breath for that long?" I heard Gajeel ask.

"Just wait. Let her come up her self."

"How long will that take?" Gray said. I took a deep breath again and slowly swam up behind a rock only showing them my head. The boys looked at me with wide eyes and they stared at my ears, eyes, and lighter color hair."Is that it?" Natsu said. We looked at him weird. "What? I've seen weirder."

"There's more." I said. I pushed myself on to the rock showing them my true self.

"Holy shit!" Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel yelled. Jellal, Tomoe, and Lily had the same expression. Yuki and Happy were flying over me drooling.

"A fish. Oh boy!" Happy said. My eyes widen and I dove back behind the rock.

"I'm not food!" Tsuki dove into the pool and swam to me.

"Wait a minute. Is this what the old man said about you all not being from this world?" Gajeel asked. We nodded.

"I come from Heavana. Home of the knights." Erza said.

"I come from a small tribe called Runes." Levy introduced.

"I'm from the Celestial world. Home of all spirits." Lucy said.

"I hail from the kingdom of Zorina. Home of the mer-people." I said. I swam around the next to the girls.

"So you guys have never been here?" Jellal asked. We shook our heads.

"Then it's decided." Natsu said. "We'll take you on a tour of Magnolia."

"You can. I'm sleeping in." Gajeel said laying back with his feet in the water. I splashed water on him making him jump and look toward me and Levy, who was floating next to me. I quickly pointed to her. Levy looked at me and splashed me. I turned my back to her and used my tail to splash her. I ended up splashing every one in the pool. They went back to playing volleyball but I didn't see Gray anywhere. I looked around to see him sitting on the edge looking at me, with Yuki next to him.

I swam up to them. "Am I to weird now?"

"You look beautiful in that form." Yuki said. "Right Gray?" Gray face turned red and he turned his back to me, mumbling. I pulled my self on to the edge to look at his face.

"What's wrong?" Gray took a deep breath and looked at me.

"It's nothing. Really." He said.

"Ok. As long as it's nothing serious." I smiled at him. He smirked.

"Are looking forward toward the tour tomorrow." He asked. I nodded.

"On my way into town there was a stand that was selling a type of food. Can we stop and get some?" I asked.

"It depends on what it is." I though for a second.

"I think it was...um...a...cala...made...hotdog?" I said. "I never had it before and he gave me one for free."

"Tank always has the best hotdogs. I buy one ever time I come back from a job." He said.

"It was like the best thing I ever had. I just never had the chance to go back. I'm kind of scared that if I go, I'll get lost." I said giggling. Gray laughed at that, as did Yuki.

"Princess Juvia!" I looked at the pool to see the two fish looking at me with worried expressions.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's one of the Lion fishes. It's fin is stuck and we can't get it out." I gasped and dove into the water with out even thinking. At the bottom of the pool there was a group of fish huddled around a lion fish. It's left fin was in between rocks that were shoved together tightly.

"Excuse me. Make way." I ordered. They looked at me and divided. I swam passed them and grabbed hold of one of the rocks. I pulled with all of my might but it wouldn't even move. A pair of hands came and grabbed the rock. I looked up to see Gray helping me. He looked at me and a nudged toward the rock and I nodded. We both pulled as hard as we could. It was tighter than I though. The fish around us saw our struggle and helped. It became a little loose.

*POP*

The rock finally came out and the fish was free. Behind the rocks was a huge tunnel that I could fit in. "Where does this tunnel lead?" I asked. A turtle came out of the herd and spoke.

"It leads to the ocean." I gasped and looked back at the tunnel. The ocean, home. Momma. I placed my hand on the edges our the tunnel. Leaning in, I could smell the sand and the fishes. A tear slipped from my eyes as I sat on the floor and cried. Tsuki swam down to me and I heard the others mumbling. I wiped my eyes and looked at the fish, who seemed to be comforted by his mother. I started to gather rocks a blocked the tunnel. Then I turned toward every fish.

"This tunnel is to never be opened. There are evil men out to capture us and this is for your protection." I ordered. They all nodded and I swam back to the top, Tsuki following. I popped my head to see the others in their usual spots. Jellal on the chair and the others still playing volleyball. Gray was sitting at the table sipping a drink. I jumped out of the pool, reverting to my human form dressed in my bikini, and walked to the table to sit with him.

"So how's that fish?" Gray asked.

"It'll be fine, just alittle painful." I grabbed out of the drinks on the tray and to a sip.

"That's good at least." He said. Yuki climb into my lap and I rubbed his ears. He began to yawn and stretch. I looked out the window to see that the sun was setting.

"I think someone needs a cat nap." I said. I stood up, as did Gray. "Hey guys I'm going to go upstairs." They nodded and we headed up the stairs to our rooms to change. I handed Yuki to gray and he handed me Tsuki. I walked in to my room and changed in the same blue sundress. Tsuki laid on the futon as asleep, tucked in.

"You didn't even have dinner." I said softy. Walking out of the room to see Gray getting out of his room.

"Oh hey!" He said walking up to me. "What are you going to do now?"

"I was about to go and start making dinner." I said walking down the stairs. He followed alongside me.

"Mind if I help"

"Are you any good?" I entered the kitchen and went straight to the cabinets.

"In my own way." He answered making me giggle. I grabbed the biggest pot and handed it to him.

"Ok, then fill this up with water." He grabbed it from my hand and headed toward the sink. I went back to the cabinets and started grabbing supplies (Seasoning, noodles, pan spray, a big bowl, sauce). Then I went to the refrigerator and got the chicken. I placed everything on the counter and Gray placed the full pot of water on the counter.

"Ok so what first?" He asked.

"Erza taught me how to make Chicken Alfredo . She said that you have to boil the noodles." Gray nodded and boiled the noddles. "Then while that's going. We have to season the chicken and then cut it into cubes. But I can't cut since Erza doesn't trust me with it." I grabbed the big bowl and placed the chicken in it. Mixing the seasonings in, the smell floated around the room.

I handed the bowl to Gray and he began to cut the chicken. While he did that I checked the noodled to see that they were nowhere near done. I sat on a stool and watched Gray cut the meat. He was half way done.

"Do you want to learn how to use one?" He said stopping to look at me. I nodded and stood next to him. "Ok. First you have to have a strong grip on the knife. Then you just move it back and forth."

He handed me the knife and walked behind me. He placed his hand on my hand and brought the knife back and forth, cutting the chicken. We cut them into rows and then in to cubes. I started giggle out of nowhere and Gray looked at me confused.

"What are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing really." I looked behind me and gasped. He face was so close to mine, I could feel the warmth of his body on my back. My face felt hot as my eyes met his dark gaze. My heart stopped for a second as he loosened my hold on the knife but tighten the hold on my hand. He tangled his hand with mine as he leaned his closer to my face.

Getting closer...

Closer...

"What are you doing?" We quickly jumped away from each other and looked toward the door to see Lucy. She hand a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip, dressed in her pink frilly nightgown. She stood next to the now turned off stove and walked over to me. Lucy grabbed my arm and pulled to the door. "Gray cook the chicken would you." Before he could answer, Lucy pulled me out of the room and into the living room where the other girls sat dressed in there nightgowns. She sat us down next to them and said. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

"It was nothing."

"Wait, what happened?" Erza asked.

"It sure didn't look like anything."

"What did you do?" Levy asked.

"I didn't do anything."

"What did I walk into then?"

"Ugh!" I screamed and threw my face into a pillow.

"Can someone tell us what's going on!" Erza demanded.

"I just caught little miss water mage about to lip lock with the ice freak." Erza and Levy gasped and my face got hotter.

"Are you serious?" Levy said.

"He was just teaching me how to use a knife, nothing more!" I said.

"With his lips?" The girls squealed and I let out a scream in the pillow.

"What about lips?" We looked toward the stairs to see that the boys were coming down dressed in night clothes. Their cats flew ahead of them and landing on the coffee table. Yuki came in flying from the room and landed on top of my head. The boys sat in the seats and the tv lacrima was turned on.  
After a few minutes, I snuck into the kitchen to see how Gray was doing. He was serving the food on the places, at the table. "It looks delicious."

"It should. You cooked it." He said placing the pot on the isle. My face reddened.

"But you finished it." I went to the refrigerator and took out a variety of drinks to place them in the middle of the table. Then suddenly I heard sniffing. I turned toward the door to see Natsu smelling the air.

"What are you doing, flame brain?" Gray asked. Natsu looked toward the table and smiled.

"FOOD!" He jumped into the first chair he could reach and began to dig in. The others soon began to pile in. The girls sat on one side and the boys sat on the other, I sat on the end next to Lucy and across from Gray. We made conversation with each other about tomorrow's tour. Natsu and Gajeel ended up having a contest of who can eat the most, both ended up on the floor groaning in pain. The girls and I gathered the plates and silverware placing them in the sink.  
I turned the sink on and began to wash. I piled the wet dishes on the other side and used my magic to grab the water off the dishes and pour it down the drain.

"Hey! That's cheating." I turned around to see Yuki and Gray carrying a towel.

"I'm sorry. Did you want to help?" Gray quickly hid the towel behind him and lightly turned red.

"N-no." Gray stuttered

"Then why did we br-"

"Shut up, Yuki!" Gray yelled with a red face. I giggled at his shyness, as did Yuki. It was just too cute. Gray looked at me and Yuki. "What are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing." We said smiling. I walked out the kitchen and across the living room. Jellal, Erza, and Lucy sat on the couch watching a movie, while the other two dragon slayers fought behind the couch. I walked out to the balcony, looking over the ledge at the city lights of Magnolia. Gray followed me out and leaned on the ledge.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Gray said. I looked at him to see him staring at me. I smiled and looked back at the city.

"It's more beautiful than Zorina." I said. I though about my kingdom, the blue towers glowing in the moonlight. It looked like it came out of a scene from a romance movie. I smiled and looked at the moon. "It's so beautiful when the jellyfishes swim above and get hit with the moonlight. A stream of colors form."

"You mean like a rainbow?" He said. I looked at him confused.

"What's a rainbow?" He stared at me. "What?" He started laughing. "What's so funny."  
He just kept laughing, his arms holding his stomach. Is he just laughing because I didn't know what a rainbow was. I crossed my arms and turned my back to him. "Okay, okay. I'll stop." He walked around me to be face to face. "I'm sorry." I turned my back to him. He circled me. I turned. He circled. I turned. He eventually grabbed my hand and twirled me, like a ballerina. As I was spinning I threw my head back and let out a laugh. All of a sudden he stopped and dipped me. I let out a squeal and threw my arms around his neck, afraid that I might hit the ground. I looked up at him to see him looking down at me. His hand was holding my head and his arm circled around my waist.

I slowly stood up, keeping my arms around his neck and my eyes on him. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked. I slowly shook my head and smiled. Turning my head

I looked toward the moon, as did Gray. I laid my head under his chin, on his chest. It was so warm to be in his arms. Just like my fathers arms.

"AAAWWWW!" We jumped out off each other's arms and looked at the door. Lucy and Erza were standing at the door, while Jellal had back toward us. Gajeel and Natsu were knocked out on the couch, asleep.

"I see you two are getting along well." Erza said raising an eyebrow. I giggled and nodded. Walking to the door, I muttered goodnight and walked to my room. I smiled think about the moment me and Gray had, watching the moon together. My face turned red at the thought as I entered my room. _Rumble rumble rumble_. What the-

"Juvi!" I looked around the room to see Tsuki on the desk holding down a sea shell. It lit up at every rumble. "It won't stop rumbling! I-I don't know what it is!" I walked up to the desk and grabbed the shell. It was a little heavy. Suddenly a voice spoke did that made my body go pale and eyes widen.

"Juvia?... Honey?... Are you there?" It was my mother, whom I have not seen or hear of in three days. My eyes became glossy as I brought the shell to my ear.

"Mama?" I said into it. Tears formed and slid down my face.

"Juvia! Oh it's so good to hear your voice." Her voice was bubbly and her voice broke down. I could hear her gasping as she cried. Tears fell from my eyes as I fell to my knees.

"Mama!" I answered back. "It's so good to hear your voice too. I miss you."

"I've missed you as well. I wish I could see you in person." She said. "Are you doing well?"

"Kind of."

"Why? What's wrong?" I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I miss the palace and the people in it. I just want to swim. I don't like walking. It's tiring." I complained, then I smiled. "Though I've become friends with the other princesses. And a few others."

"Well at least your not alone. The others must feel the same. They probably miss their kingdom as well."

"Yeah, maybe your right." I smiled wider at her logic. "The good news is that there's a pool here so I can swim at any time."

"That a little piece of home that Nana left."

"Hey mama."

"Yes."  
"I have a question." I thought for a second. "Did grandma have a lover?" I heard her sigh. "Mama?"

"Hai, she did." She answered."His named was Makarov. They-"

"Matte! What?" I was shocked. "Makarov as in Fairy Tail Makarov."

"Yeah. But she died before she can tell him."

"Oh." I was still shocked that my grandmother loved the master. Maybe he loved her back. As I thought of the possibilities a yawn blew from my mouth, making my mother laugh.

"Well I'll let you go. I can see that you've had a long day." She stopped laughing. "Just remember that when you want to call me just use this shell." I smiled and we said our good byes. I placed the shell back on the desk and sat on the futon.

"Was that the queen?" Tsuki asked. I nodded. "I miss her." I gathered her up into my arms and hugged her to my chest.

"Me too." I hugged her softly. We stayed like that for a while before I looked at the clock to see that it was 11:09. I changed in to a blue night gown and went to bed. We were going on a tour tomorrow so I had to get up early. I just hope that tomorrow will be a good day.

* * *

Well there it is. chapter 3 will be up as soon as school finishes. i really hope you like it! R&R


	4. The Enemy

**Ok guys that's for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I'll try to make my updates sooner now that I now longer have any school for the rest of my life! YAY ME! I can now spend my time seeing anime.**

**So with no more words to be said HERES CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3  
The Enemy

I thought that the next day would be a good time to know more about each other. Favorite hobby, talent, or color. Swimming, singing, and blue, but no. The boys decided that they want to argue about the most stupidest thing; the best sites. I didn't care where we went as long as I got something to eat. I was so anxious to get out that I skipped breakfast, when I was the one that cooked it! So here I am; standing in the middle of town, starving, and pissed.

I wore a light blue lose button up shirt, where the sleeves stopped at my elbows, and a gray shorts. Finishing it off I added a pair of gray knee high boots and a gray beanie. Around my neck was my grandmothers necklace. I let my hair down to show my morning curls. I sat at the fountain and played with the water.

"I'm telling you the best site is the mountains!" Natsu yelled.

"Ok. First off, we're touring the city, nothing else. Second, the girls ain't gonna climb a damn mountain at this time of day." Gray yelled. They bickered back and forth until I had enough. I stood up and walked away from the group. The girls did the same but all went in different directions.

"Ne, Juvi?" Tsuki asked from my shoulder. "Was it ok to just leave them?"

"All they were doing was just arguing. I don't have time for that?" I said looking around.

"What are you looking for?" I walked more blocks until I came across a stand selling food. There was a food that was all twisted that grabbed my attention.

"You could have just told me you were hungry." I jumped at the voice and turned around. There stood Gray and Yuki, smirking at me. I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who said anything about being hungry." With a smirk on his face, Gray walked up to the stand and ordered something. The nerve of him, ordering the food that I wanted. "So then you won't mind if I eat this, right?" His smirk got wider. I huffed and stomped away.

"How dare he! Treating me like that!" I cry. Growl, growl, growl. I stopped walked to hold my stomach. Dear Neptune was I hungry and it was around noon.

"Matte!" I looked behind me to see Gray and Yuki running my way. My anger rose back up and I continued walking. Gray finally caught up with me and grabbed my hand, twirling me into his chest, like he did last night. A blush rose to my face and I pushed away out of his arms. I crossed my arms and turned away from him. "Hey I'm sorry. Look, I left the other half for you."

I looked over my shoulder to see him holding out the half eaten twisty. He nudged in closer and I grabbed it just staring at it. "What is it?"

"It's called a pretzel." Yuki said. I slowly took a bit and quickly spit it out.

"It's so salty!" I cried. I handed it back to him. "Sorry for making you waste money."

"You didn't make me waste money." Gray said. He ate the rest in one huge bit.

"Ew!" I yelled. He just looked at me. Yuki jumped on my shoulder.

"Aren't you from the sea? What's the difference?" He asked.

"It's natural salt. Plus being from the sea has nothing to do with it." I said.

"So since you are from the sea, what's it like?" Gray asked.

"Oh I don't know...wet." I said sarcastically. He chuckled. "But in all seriousness, it's not different from the surface." I looked at Tsuki. She nodded in agreement. "What about you? Have you lived here your whole life."

"I actually used to live in a small village north of here. Well not in the village but around it." He answered. "After my parents died I went to go and live with Ur in the mountains. Then when ever she disappeared, I traveled for awhile. One thing lead to the next and now here I am."

"Who's Ur? Was she like you guardian?" I asked.

"You could say that. Ur is the dragon that taught me dragon slayer magic." He dug into he shirt and pulled out a necklace with a cross attached to it. "It's been seven years since I've seen her, but every day it feels like I'm closer to finding her." I looked into his eyes and saw sadness. Replaying the words in my head, I started to remember my grandmother and when I heard about her death. I grabbed Gray's hand and grabbed the necklace by the shell.

"My grandmother used to say that 'Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven.'. Maybe when you see Ur again it's be like your in heaven." I opened the necklace to hear my grandmother melody. There, appearing in the shell, were two mermaids swimming in circles playing. I hummed along with it letting my mind wonder. I continued to look at the two mermaids that were swimming around.

"It's beautiful. What's it called?" Yuki asked.

"I don't really know. My grandmother never told me what it's called." I said. "Before she died she gave me this necklace. She told me to treasure this forever. It's been 10 years since I've seen her"

"At least we have something in common." Gray said. I continued to walk and chat a little. I found out that we had a lot of things in common. We played around as we walked and joked around. Gray stopped walking and smiled.

"Look! There's Tank's stand." Gray pointed forward and I gasped. It was that old mans stand, the one with the hotdogs. I quickly grabbed Gray's hand and dragged him to the stand. Yuki following behind with his wings. Once we stopped infront the cart Yuki jumped on my head. The old man, Tank, turned our way and smiled.

"Well if it isn't the young lady from a few days ago." He greeted. "And my favorite customer." He looked at Gray with a smirk. "I see you've controlled your stripping habit." Gray glared at him with a red face.

"Stripping habit?" I asked looking at Gray. He scratched the back of his head.

"It's when Gray's clothes-mmm" Gray grabbed Yuki and placed his hand over his mouth.

"Shut it cat!" Tank and I laughed. Gray sighed and introduced me. "Tank, this is Juvia. She just joined the guild."

"It's a pleasure to see you again." I bowed.

"I was wondering what had happened to you. You never came back." He said.

"Gomen nasai." I said. I looked at the cart and smelled the hotdog. "Are they fresh?" The old man nodded and said.

"Yes ma'am. And I'll be giving you both the Couple Deluxe." He said winking and Gray then quickly prepared a lunch for us.

"Y-y-you don't have to do that." Gray stuttered with a red face. I looked back and forth at the two of them confused. Once Tank was done, he handed Gray a three layer box and chopsticks. It smelled incredible.

"You two have fun now, ya hear!" Tank said with a smirk. Gray nodded and walked away. I followed behind and looked at Gray.

"Where will we eat this?" I asked. He thought for a minute.

"How about Lake Sciliora. That's were all the good fish are and they have blankets set for picnics." Yuki said. I looked back at Gray to see him nodding. We took a left at the Kardia Cathedral and walked down the path to the lake, which I could see was huge. There were blankets set up in different places but no one was here. We took a spot nearest to the lake and sat down. Gray set up the boxes next to each other and opened them. I gasped and my face went red.  
In one box was the hotdog cut into slices, in the form of a flower. In the middle was a red sauce that smelled spicy. In the middle box was six rice balls in the shape of hearts with faces on them. On the other half was a mixture of vegetables. The last box held the drinks. I face redden even more as I realized that the vegetables made the word 'love' with the tomatoes.

Tsuki popped out of my hair and gasped at the lake. She tapped my face and asked "Can I go, Juvi? Can I?"

"Sure but be careful." Tsuki and Yuki ran to the lake and dove right in. Gray passed me me a pair of chop sticks.

"Well lets dig in." He said. I nodded and grabbed a slice of hotdog. I noticed that Gray grabbed the same thing but dipped his in the sauce.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the sauce. Gray swallowed his food before speaking.

"It's call 'wasabi'. It's a little bit spicy." He answered grabbing another piece. I continued eating my slice before placing my chopstick down. My face redden as I grabbed one of the rice balls. I looked at the faces and giggle. "What's so funny?" I held out the rice ball to him.

"It's winking!" I said. His face redden and he looked away. After that it was pretty quiet, all you could hear was the splashing between the animals. Gray ended up eating most of the food, while I eat some of the slices and rice balls. Yuki and Tsuki came in and ate some vegetables and hot dogs.

"So I told you a little back story about me. What about you?" Gray asked. "What's up with your parents?" I looked down at my lap and smiled.

"Well, my dad died when I was little, so I don't really remember him a lot." I explained. "My mother had to attend to the kingdom so the maid took care of me. Nana wasn't always around cause she had to go to the surface. There's not really much to tell." I looked at him to see that he was laying back with his hands behind his head, deep in thought.

"Do you miss her? Your grandmother?" Yuki asked. I nodded.

"She taught me a song that have been passed down the family line." I looked at Tsuki and she nodded back to me. I closed my eyes and sung.

_Four scenes of love and laughter_  
_I'll be alright being alone_  
_Four scenes of love and laughter_  
_I'll be alright being alone_  
_Four scenes of love and laughter_  
_I'll be alright being alone_  
_Four scenes of love and laughter_  
_I will be okay_  
_Loving and then parting,_  
_I've experienced that sort of meeting many times over_  
_Fumbling about deep in my memories_  
_I sought out that sweet shadow_

I opened my eyes and placed Tsuki on my lap. I smiled and looked toward the lake. Fishes peeked out from the water and listen to the song.

_I can taste the sweetness of the past_  
_though you're not here anymore,_  
_but I'll be alright_  
_Whenever I close my eyes, right there_  
_I can see my unchangeable love...I believe_  
_Make flowers bloom with the light of spring,_  
_In summer, look at me in the sea where the moon is reflected_  
_The autumn wind and the winter snow,_  
_I want you to warm them with your sighs_  
_Four seasons with your love...once again_

I sighed and wiped the tears that were forming. I laid back, parallel to Gray, and looked at him. He was asleep, as was Yuki. I smiled and placed Tsuki in between us. In just a few seconds, We fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Gotcha!" My grandmother yelled. A younger version of me squealed as she swam away. Weaving through pillars and seaweed, she stopped right behind a pillar and hid, giggling. A young version of my grandmother searched high and low for the little mermaid. "Oh where oh where, could my precious granddaughter have gone?"

The little mermaid swam out and scared the bigger mermaid. She captured the little one into her arms causing her to squeal. The mer knights turned their heads toward them as a precaution.

The scene changed to where the two mermaids were in my room. The little one was sitting on grandmas lap. She was brushing the little ones hair, humming.

"Nana." The little girl said. "What's that song your humming?"

"It's a song that's been passed down the family for generations."

"When will I get to learn it?" She asked "I really want to sing it with you." The older mermaid chuckled.

"Just wait a little longer. Ok, Juvia."

Juvia...

Juvia...

* * *

"Juvia. Juvia." I opens my eyes to see Gray hovering over me. I looked at them confused and quickly sat up.

"Is every thing ok? What happened?" I asked in a slight panic.

"We've been trying to wake you up for the pass 10 minutes." Gray said. "Look! It's almost sunset."

I looked ahead toward the lake to see that the sun was just about to hit the horizon. The sky was a orange pink color and a light breeze blew threw my hair. I let out a sigh and laid back down, closing my eyes. Gray chuckled and slightly shook me. I slapped his hands away and rolled away from him.

"Come on. It's time to get up." He said.

"Don't wanna." I stated. Suddenly I felt hands start to tickle my sides. I squirmed and laughed, trying to get away from them. I stood to my feet and panted. Gray and the animals stood in front of me laughing. "It's not funny. Never do it again." I crossed my arms and walked toward the town. Gray ran after me and walked along side me. We smiled at each other.

"Juvi!" I looked behind my to see Tsuki staring at a cart filled with flowers. We walked up to it and grabbed our animals. I was about to walk away when I spotted the most beautiful thing ever. It was a bouquet of big bright blue flowers. Each flower in full bloom and each cut precisely. I placed my nose near the petals and smelled their aroma. Tsuki stuck her beak in the middle and suddenly sneezed having pollen on her nose. I giggled and wiped it off.

"Those are called Morning Glories." I looked at Gray to see him smiling softly. "They are popular in Magnolia." He looked toward old lady who was behind the cart and gave her some money. Then he grabbed the bouquet I was looking at and held it out to me. I didn't know what to do. My face became hot and hand formed into a fist at my chest. This is just way to soon. Gray looked at me confused. "What's wrong? Do you not like it?" I quickly shook my head.

"No! It's not that!" I grabbed to flowers and cradled them, then looking to the floor "It's just that, in Zornia, when a male gives a female flowers, it's a sign of commitment. To always love and cherish the girl, to always make her happy. It's like a marriage proposal." I looked up at Gray and Yuki to see them staring at me wide-eyed, Gray blushing . I softly smiled at them and smelled the flowers. "Thank you very much for the though. I really do like them."

I looked back at Gray, to see him scratching the back of his head. "Y-you're welcome, I guess." I giggled at his stuttering. He turned around and said "We should probably get you something to eat. There should be a diner around here." I nodded and we walked down the street. We came across a restaurant and walked straight in. There was a older lady dress in an orange uniform, standing behind a podium. She had green hair wrapped in a high pony tail and brown eyes. She looked up from the podium and smirked

"Gray! Its about time you came back!" She said. Gray walked forward and I stood at the door, and Tsuki jumped into my hair.

"Aunt Anna, it's good to see you again" he said and hugged her. The lady looked at me.

"Who is this? Your girlfriend?" She asked. I looked at her confused then I blushed. I guess in the human world, a girlfriend is a mate. I stood next to Gray and smiled.

"Hi, my names Juvia." I introduced.

"I'm Anna." She said and looked at the flowers. "You got her Morning Glories! Gray, you sly dog!" She said excitedly. She went behind the podium and grabbed to pieces of paper. "Follow me I'll show you to your tables." We followed her toward a booth and we sat. Gray ordered a water and as did I. Once Anna was gone, Tsuki came out of my hair and I placed the flowers in the booth against the wall. I looked at the paper that Anna gave me and noticed that it was a menu.

"You should try the Beast Man Cury. It's delicious." Gray said.

"Well it sounds sickening." Tsuki said. I nodded in agreement.

"It's actually really good. Just a little spicy." Yuki said. I looked at Gray.

"What was wrong with Anna when she saw the flowers?" I asked. He looked away from the menu and blushed. "Why did she call you a ... 'sly dog'?"

"I-it's just t-that...well." I leaned in closer, and Gray talked lower. "Her mother owns the flower cart that we went to. So she knows what the flower is and there meanings."

I looked at the flowers and than back at him. "What do Morning Glories mean?"

"Affection." I looked up to see Anna with our drinks. Gray snatched his drink and started slurping away, as Anna placed mine in front of me. She looked at Gray with a skeptical looked. He just kept slurping on his water. "Morning Glories mean affection. There popular with the couples in Magnolia." I looked down at my lap and blushed. She looked at me and then back at Gray, grinning. She then walked away silently.

"Hey! Aren't you going to take our order?" Gray yelled. She just kept walking until she disappeared into the kitchen. Tsuki looked at Gray.

"So do you like Juvi?" I quickly looked at Tsuki.

"Tsuki!"

"Nani? He got you these flowers and these flowers mean 'affection'. So he must have know what they mean." She said. I shook my head. I looked at Gray to see him blushing.

"W-well she's a fellow team member." I was a little disappointed to hear that. "But I would really like to get to know her better. If that's possible." I smiled at this and blushed. "Maybe we can go for a swim together?" I quickly nodded my smile widen. Suddenly a wide plate of strings were placed in between us. It smelled so delicious.

"Well, here you go. One 'pâtes pour deux amants' (it's basically chicken alfredo)." Anna said and left.  
My face redden at the name. Deux amants. That means two lovers. I looked at Gray who was about to start eating. So does that mean that this is a...date? I grabbed my fork and began to eat, still deep in thought. Maybe that would explain the flowers and the moment at the lake but what if I'm just thinking to much of it. I was so deep in thought that I had kept on slurping the noodle that had been connected to the same noodle that Gray had in his mouth. My face heated up and I started to panic. Quickly cutting it I leaned back and quickly ran out the restaurant.

I don't know why. It was just an instinct to run. Our faces were so close. We were basically kissing! I didn't know where I was going, but the next thing I knew I ended up back at the lake. Running toward the edge with out a second thought, I jumped into the water. I heard mumbles of my name being called as I sunk to the bottom. My breathing quickened, and I started to think about what if I hadn't stopped slurping on the noodles.

"Juvi!" I looked up and smiled. Tsuki had jumped into the water. I spotted a black tentacle appearing behind her. It wrapped its self around Tsuki making her fearful and scared. I swam up to her and pulled on the tentacle.

"Let her go!" I yelled at the squid. Then suddenly I heard a dark chuckle. I turned around to see the same man that attacked me 5 months ago. "Midnight." I said terrified

"So you remember me. That's wonderful." He held out his hand and multiple green hands came out of a green magic circle. "Dark Stream." I gasped as I saw the hands come towards me. I swam away, dodging the hands, until a tentacle grabbed my tail. I flapped my fin, trying to get away. The squid flung me back and then threw me out of the water.

I landed into one of the picnic blankets and I turned around. The squid and Midnight stood above the water. "Juvia!" I turned to the side to see Gray and Yuki running to my side. Once they reached me I had changed back to my human form. I looked at Midnight in anger.

"Let Tsuki go!" I yelled. The squid purposely squeezed Tsuki tighter, making her squeak. I ran to the shore and sliced my arm side ways. "Water Slicer!" A blade of water flew toward the tentacle and cut write through it. "Yuki!"

"On it!" He sprouted wings and flew towards a falling Tsuki. With Tsuki out of the way Gray used his ice dragon slayer magic.

"Ice canon!" He created a large gun and shot multiple ice balls and the squid, defeating it. Midnight stood on the water chuckling and held out his hand.

"Dark Rondo!" Dark green beams came out of a magic circle. We jump out of the away though the beams curved toward me threw me back in the water. Son of a- before I finish my thought a tentacle grabbed me and lifted me above the water. I calmed down and tried not to panic. I opened my hand faced up toward the squid.

"Water Beam!" A jet of high pressured water shot toward the animal. It roared in agony and left go of me. I summoned a pillar of water, letting me hover above the water. I searched around for Midnight to see him disappear in a flash. His face filled with amusement.

"The time to arise is near, darkness will seek vengeance." I hear as I sighed and lowered my self into the water. Tsuki swam to me and jumped into my chest. I looked around on her little body to see of she was injured. She received a little bruise on her side, nothing else. I swam to the shore and jumped out, morphing back into my human form. Gray and Yuki came up to me in a panic.

"Are you ok?" They asked.

"H-h-hai." I looked back at the lake and them at Gray. "We should go back to the guild and report this to the master." He nodded and we soon left the lake, making our way to the guild, with just a few scratches.

* * *

We walked into the building and notice Jellal, Gajeel, and Natsu sitting at a table, with theirs cats and the birds. Walking up to them I noticed that they had a few scratches. I guess they were attacked as well.

"You guys too, huh?" Gray asked. The boys looked at us and nodded. I looked around the guild and noticed that the girls were no where in sight.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"Their upstairs, talking to the master." Jellal said. I nodded and headed upstairs, leaving the boys and cats behind. I opened the door to the office and gasped. Levy's and Lucy's arms were wrapped in bandages and Erza just had a few scratches.

"Are you three all right?" I asked running to them. They gave me comforting smiles. I sighed in relief then winced. I placed my hand on my side and slightly lifted my shirt. There laid a bruise the size of my hand.

"I see that your not." Levy said walking to me caring a first aid. I smiled and sat in her chair as she took care of my wound.

"So what happened exactly to all of you?" The master asked.  
Erza was the first to explain her story. She was with Jellal and Tomoe. They looking at different cakes in town. Erza's face light up when she said that making us laugh. Then she told us that she was attacked by a man named Hades. He was using some sort of pattern magic. Then Lucy began to tell she side. She and Natsu were just walking around and then attack by man dressed like a clown, named Jose. He was using darkness magic. I explained mine and then Next was Levy's story.

"At least you were attacked in public. I was attacked in a bookstore." She said. The girls and I rolled our eyes. Knowing her she looked for the book store. She continued. "He looked like a normal customer when he walked in. Then he started following me and Gajeel. I believe his named was...I...Ivan."

"What! Ivan!" The master yelled. We all looked at him.

"Do you know him?" Levy asked.

"He...he is my son." We gasped.

"If he's your son then why isn't her in the guild." Erza asked.

"He disobeyed rules and brought danger to the guild members. The consequences were expulsion." I could understand, being a princess.

"What should we do about these strange men? It's seems like they might be coming back." Erza said. Makarov started to think and then came to a conclusion.

"I want you four to rest tonight. Tomorrow I want to see how powerful you already are." He said. "I want you to go up against the S-Class wizards. I'll talk to them tomorrow."

We nodded and took our leave. We looked over the railing over the second floor. The boys were still seated at the table. I noticed a little girl sitting with them. she had blue hair and a white cat with her.

"I wonder who that is." I thought out loud. The girls looked at to where I was looking. We made our way to them and the girls looked toward us and bowed.

"Hello. My name is Wendy. It's a pleasure to meet you." She pointed to the white cat. "This is Carla."

"Wendy here is a sky dragon slayer. Like us." Natsu said. We gasped and looked at her.

"But you're just a child." I said. The girls nodded with agreement.

"She may be a child but she is strong." Carla snapped. I smiled as did the girls.

"Wait. Do all dragon slayers have cats?" Lucy asked. The dragon slayers nodded.

"Do all princesses have birds?" Gray said. Everyone looked at the birds to see them eating. We giggled at them.

"So, what did the old man say?" Jellal asked.

"We'll be fighting the S-Class tomorrow and that we have to rest tonight." Levy said. Natsu and Gajeel then got excited.

"Oh Yeah! Finally some action." Natsu said, his hands going up in flames. Gajeel made a weird laugh. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

After we stayed and talked a little bit, I decided that it was time for a swim. Tsuki and I left the guild and headed home. I opened the penthouse doors and headed straight for the pool. Tsuki jumped right in, while I just sat on a lounge chair. I looked up at the moon, and repeated the words I hear from Midnight.

"The time to arise is near, darkness will seek vengeance? What does that mean?" I muttered to my self. What if it was a warning or a threat. Maybe something bad is about to occur. I let out a lingering yawn and laid my head back, resting my eyes. The last thing I hears was the sound of laughter and water.

* * *

I soon woke up to someone slightly shaking me. Opening my eyes I found Gray hanging over me. My face heated up due to his face being so close, though smiled at how soft his expression was. I turned over so that my back was to him. "Not this again." he said. I quietly giggled. Soon I felt hands go under my knees and around my shoulder.

"What are yo-AH!" He slightly threw me in the air, letting me land in his arms bridle style. I threw my hands around his neck for support.

"It's midnight and the princess needs her beauty sleep."

"Are you calling me ugly?" I said with a sudden serious face.

"Well...I...um...uh." His face became red and I laughed.

"I'm joking." He sighed in relief and headed toward the stairs bringing me along as well. We made it into the living room, Levy sleeping on the couch, books piled around her. Smiling we headed towards the stairs to find Gajeel coming down.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Gray asked.

"Shouldn't you be putting her to bed?" Gajeel shot back as he continued down the stairs. We rolled ours eyes and climbed the stairs stopping at the top. Looking down we saw Gajeel moving through the books and grabbing Levy, throwing her over his shoulder.

"I guess your iron heart has melted, huh, Gajeel?" I teased.

"Shut it, fish girl." He snapped. Gray and I laughed as we made our way to my door. He then let me drop to my feet.

"Here you are m'lady, your suite." He said with an old english accent, making me giggle. I place my hand on his cheek and kissed it.

"Thank you my noble knight." I said smiling. I opened the door to my room and said. "Goodnight."

"Night." He said walking to his door, which was right across from me. I closed my door and placed my back against it. Did I just do that? Did I really just kiss him? I though that we were just playing. But it felt so real. I decided to not over think it and just go to bed. Maybe tomorrow will be a clear day.

* * *

Well there it is. I really hope you like the little Gruvia and Gale moment at the end.

Song: Four Seasons By Namie Amuro

**Question For The Readers:**

I don't want to make this a musical or anything, its just I'm a music person so I want to put too many songs. are you okay with me putting in songs?

* * *

Seek Peek at next Chapter:

_"Girls this are the S-Class wizards, Gildarts Clive, his daughter Cana. And my grandson Laxus. Of course you all know Mirajane." We smiled and greeted them. _

_"They all know the history and the situation. The reason you are here it's to see if you are worthy to be S-Class."_

_"What if we don't pass your expectations?" Levy asked. _

_"Don't worry I just want to see how powerful you are so far." He said. "There are four separate clearing but we will start here with the first match."_

_Who will it be? I looked at both of the males. I wouldn't want to fight them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked behind me. _

_"Don't worry. You'll do fine." Gray said. I smiled._

_"He's right, you'll be amazing!" Yuki said. My smile grew as I kissed the top of Yuki's head. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gray giving Yuki a death glare, making me giggled._


	5. Battles

**Well I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I graduated and then I had started my college. Im Trying so please stay with me ;'(**

**anyway heres chapter 4 hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_  
_**Battles**_

What. The. Hell! I never got a wink of sleep. I kept on think about Gray, all sweet and dazzling. I would imagine him saying sweet words like 'my sweet Juvia' or 'my princess'. He just would leave my head! So hear I lay. In my room. On my bed. Wide awake. I twisted and turned, groaning out loud. I stuffed my face in my pillow and closed my eyes...nope. I still kept on thinking about him.

"What is wrong with me? Why can't I get him out of my mind!" I yelled. I heard the door to my room creak open and quickly turned in that direction. Erza poked her head in the room, with a worried face.

"Is every thing ok?" She asked as I sat up in my bed.

"Yup everything's just fine!" I answered nervously. She walked toward the bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No your not. You want to know how I know?" She grabbed the clock from the desk and showed me the time. 10:38. Holy crap! "Everyone left for the guild and they're waiting for us. Now Is every thing really ok?" I let out sigh. Erza listen to my explanation as I is told her everything. From the picnic to the images.

I also told her my mothers story about my grandmothers lover. "I believe you're being just like your grandmother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. She giggled.

"You're falling in love. And with a common wizard!" She said. I just stared at her with wide eyes. Me? In love? With a human? Erza walked out the door and ordered me to get ready to go. I sighed and finally got up.

I had decided to wear a white button shirt, and a purple plaid skirt. I added a purple tie and a black headband. I slipped on some white knee high socks and black flats. I looked in my full length mirror to fix my hair and put my mascara and eyeliner on. I guess this is what you would call a school girl? I don't care. All I know is that I look good.

I walked out the room and out the door, leaving Tsuki in the pool. The girls left there birds as well. I made a b-line for Tanks for a hotdog, then made my way to the guild. As usual it was lively inside, people conversing and drinking. I spotted the girls at a table and sat down next to Erza. I looked at her outfit to see that she was dressed in a school girl outfit as well. Though instead of white and purple, she had blue and white. I noticed that the other girls had on the same thing just Lucy had on white and yellow and Levy had on white and brown.

"I guess we all had the same fashion sense." Lucy said laughing. We laughed along with her.

"It's good that you're all wearing uniform. You're all about to get schooled." We looked to the side to see the boys, Wendy, and master walking up to them. Yuki jumped from grays shoulder and in to my arms. I tore off a piece of hotdog and handed it to him, which he ate happily. The master stepped forward and asked.

"Are you girls ready?" We looked at each other and nodded. "Well, your opponents are waiting for you in the east forest. Just follow me." The girls and I got up and headed out of the guild.

We headed east and then soon were surrounded by trees. I hugged Yuki close to me and walked close to Gray. We looked at each other and smiled. I looked behind to see Erza and Jellal walking together. She looked at me and then winked. I quickly turn around and blushed. After walking for a couple of minutes and hearing Lucy scream at any little thing, we arrived at a clearing where Mirajane and three other people stood.

One was a young girl with violet eyes and brown hair. She wore a blue bikini top and brown pants. She carried a furry blue bang. The second person was an older man with orange and scruffy beard. His left leg and arm were made of wood. He wore a torn cloak and brown pants. The last person was a blonde young man and a scar on his right eye that looked like a lightning bolt. He wore a black muscle shirt with the sleeves ripped off and dark purple pants. The master stood between us.

"Girls this is the S-Class wizards, Gildarts Clive, his daughter Cana. And my grandson Laxus. Of course you all know Mirajane." We smiled and greeted them. "They all know the history and the situation. The reason you are here it's to see if you are worthy to be S-Class."

"What if we don't pass your expectations?" Levy asked.

"Don't worry I just want to see how powerful you are so far." He said. "There are four separate clearing but we will start here with the first match."

Who will it be? I looked at both of the males. I wouldn't want to fight them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked behind me.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." Gray said. I smiled.

"He's right, you'll be amazing!" Yuki said. My smile grew as I kissed the top of Yuki's head. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gray giving Yuki a death glare, making me giggled.

"Now the first fight will be...Erza VS Mirajane." The two ladies nodded and walked forward. "Why don't we stand back. If Erza's anything life her grandmother, then this could get ugly." The rest of us retreated in to the woods.

**##############################################################################**

**Erza's POV**

So I'm first. My opponents Mirajane. The She Devil. I raised my arm and summoned two sword. One for each hand. I looked at Mira, pointing the sword at her. "Shall we begin?" She smiled sweetly and began at glow.

Her hair became wilder and spiked up. Her fore arms and hands were covered with scales and sprouted a tail. Her clothes also changes, with any attire she might be donning being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

"So this is your Satan Soul." I took a stance. "Let's see if it's strong." She smirked and raised her arm. Energy from the surrounding area and gathered at her palm, creating a purple sphere.

"Soul Extincition." She said softly, throwing the sphere at me. I crossed my swords to block the attack. Once the sphere hit my swords, I managed to dispose of it but skidded back a couple of feet. "You can't think lowly of your opponents. You'll lose."

My face started to crease in anger. I dispersed my two swords and called out my Spear of Lightning. A long spear appeared in my hand. It had two spear heads and was decorated with a circular wheel connecting the shaft with the spear heads. I quickly pointed it at her.

"Lightning Beam!" Blue lightning shot out of the spear and flew toward Mira. She vanished and then I was kicked from behind. My back smashed right into a tree making my wail in agony. I looked up to see Mira slowly walking up to me. With my quick thinking I grabbed the spear and ran toward her. I jump in the air and aimed my spear and her.

"Lightning Cyclotron!" I spun my spear in a circular motion and multiple lightning bolts emerged from the rod and flew toward Mira. She started dodging but could not escape as she was finally hit. She screamed in pain.

She looked like she had been beaten to a pulp. I had no idea that my magic was so powerful. That means that if I get my full power, I'll be even more powerful. I looked back at Mira to see that she was having trouble standing. I dismissed my spear and requipped my Crystal Sword.

"You're tougher than you look." She said.

"I'm the best in my kingdom. They don't call me Titania for nothing." I swung my sword back and thrust it forward. "Water Slash!" A blade of water shot toward her and slammed into her stomache. She land swiftly on her feet as bat wings sprung out of her back. She then placed her hand together. Dark energy began to gather into another sphere as she flew up to the sky.

"Demon Blast!" A beam shot out from the sphere and headed straight for me. I held my sword out to protect me but the dark energy was to powerful. I was thrown back in to the trees, my clothes tearing. My skirt now had a slit going up half way, the bottom half of my top was gone, all you see is my stomach. My hair was now out of the high pony tail. I slowly stood up.

"It took me 30 minutes to get ready with the perfect outfit for battle." I said. She looked at me confused. I was beyond pissed. I had just bought this outfit too. I substituted the crystal sword for my one-handed sword.

It was a metal blade edged with a dark shade of gray, the hand guard was a pair of wings and in the middle was the Fairy Tail symbol. This sword is my grandmothers. I never thought that I'd have to use this. I looked back at my outfit and my anger grew. I then glared at Mirajane and ran toward her. "You ruined it!" A green light surrounded my sword as I thrust it toward her. It connected to her and the next thing that I heard was an explosion.

Mira and I were thrown back, knocking both of us unconscious. Once I came, Jellal and Tomoe hovering over me. Their worried faces turned into happy one in a flash. I slowly stood up, with Jellals help, and glanced over at Mira. She was being helped by a man with green long hair and green eyes. Wendy was next to her, healing her.

I raised my hand to wipe the dirt off my face when I noticed that I was wearing Jellal's jacket. It was black with yellow lining. I looked back at Jellal to see that under his jacket, he was wearing a muscle tight black shirt with the sleeve cut off. Holy knights did he look good in that shirt.

"Why do I have your jacket on?" I asked. He face turned red and he looked away.

"After the explosion your clothes were almost all gone." Tomoe said. My face turned red.

"A princess shouldn't look so indecent around others." he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled and stood up carrying me bridle style. Tomoe climbed on to Jellal's shoulder. I looked toward Mira again to see her also being cared by the green haired man. "Who's that man?"

"That's Freed Justine. He's Mira's fiancé." I gasped. In the corner of my eye, I saw the others walking out from behind the trees and walking up to us. The girls crowded around me. I guess they think of me like their mother.

"It seems like it was a tie." The master said. "Remarkable amount of power, Erza." I smiled. The master then looked at me and Jellal "Why don't you to go on home and rest up." I looked at Jellal and he looked at me. With out another word I was carried out of the forest by what you would call, my Prince Charming.

**##############################################################################**

**Lucy's POV**

The battle between Mira and Erza was epic. Their powers were above my expectations and unpredictable. I watched as Jellal walked away with Erza out of the forest. Freed also walked off with Mira. The rest of us turned to the master to see what will happen next.

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed bringing flames to his fist. "After seeing that, I want in on the action." He faced Gildarts. "C'mon old man, let's fight." He raced toward him but was struck before he even reach the man. What the hell?

"Natsu!" Happy and I yelled. They ran to him and helped him up.

"What just happened?" I whispered to Gray.

"Gildarts is a very powerful wizard we have. He's so powerful that his magic oozes out of him. When ever he comes back from a job the whole town has to be remodeled just for him. I would hate to be the one to battle him." He explained. I started to feel nervous. The master cleared his throat.

"Now then let's head to the next site." We walked away from the destroyed site and further into the woods. After walking for a couple of minutes, we came upon a clearing with a lake. So it's my turn? I thought. The master stopped and turned in front of us.

"Ok, so the next match will be...Lucy." I gasped. "VS Gildarts." Levy, Juvia, and me gasped. Is he serious? I'm going to die!

"Can I surrender?" I said in a terrified voice.

"No you may not." The master said. "Your mother Layla did the same thing. But she was going up against me.

"Did she win?" I said with hope.

"No...she lost horribly." He answered. So much for that... "Well. Let's get this battle started." I slowly walked forward, as did Gildarts.

"I'll try and hold back." Gildarts said. "If I can." The he laugh causing me to shake in fear. I pulled out my keys, slightly dropping them as Gildarts cracked his knuckles. Who should I use. Should I start with the most powerful. I looked at the keys and grabbed a silver one.

"Open Gate of the Chisel! Caelum!" The key glowed and smoke then appeared. In front of stood a robot in the shape of a sphere with a halo like circle on top. "Gun mode, Caelum!" He transformed into a gun.

"Fire!" Caelum fired a green laser at Gildarts. He held out his hand. A net like pattern ran through the laser and disassembled it into cubes, which soon later faded away. Caelum did a robotic squeal and vanished.

"Caelum! What the-" The net came toward me and I jumped out of the way. I grabbed one of the gold keys. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" In front of my appeared a heavily muscular bull dressed in a speedo. On his back was an axe. "Taurus, I need your help!"

"Oh miss Lucy, your body looks so hot in that uniform. Why don't you come over here and tutor me." He said staring at my breasts.

"Listen you pervy cow! Nows not the time to be doing this." I looked at Gildarts to see him staring intensely at me. "W-what are you looking at?"

"I think the cow is right." He said. Then all of a sudden he had a big grin on his face. "You do have a nice body." You shouldn't have said that. I smiled though Taurus looked mad.

"How dare yooou say that about my master!" He ran toward Gildarts with his fist ready. Fist connected with fist, push against each other. I grabbed a hold of my whip, Fleuve d'étoiles, swinging it. It wrapped around Gildarts arms.

"I've got you now." I said. He chuckled and smirked. He aggressively pushed Taurus back knocking him into a tree. "Taurus! Huh? Wah!" Gildarts had grabbed the whip and pulled on it, throwing me up in the air. I screamed in terror as I descended from the sky landed with a thud. I tired to push my self up, but under my hands I felt the texture of a cloth. I opened my eyes to see a pair of white capris. Who's pants are these.

"And here I thought you were just an innocent princess." I looked up to see Gildarts smirking.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"I yelled.

"U-um Lucy. Do you might not moving a lot." A voice said. I turned around and gasped. It was Natsu and I also noticed that I was sitting right on his...um...yeah you get the point. I quickly jumped off and blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to land on you. Especially like that." I said.

"No no no. I sure you couldn't control where you landed." He said rubbing the back of his head. I smiled. I was just glad that this doesn't make it awkward between us. I stood up but then began to feel dizzy. Natsu caught me as I fell to the ground. "I guess you used to much magic."

I giggled. "Yeah, I guess I did." I felt him carry me bridle style. Happy climbed on to my lap.

"I'll take her back home." He said toward the master. He nodded and walked off with me.

**##############################################################################**

**Juvia's POV**

"Well then we'll move on to the next match. Juvia VS Cana!" The master yelled. I walked forward as did Cana. "Now I want a clean fight, no hair pulling, scratching, or slapping. I want to see some real magic." We both nodded and headed toward the lake, though I was stopped by the master. "Juvia. It's just us. So if any accidents happen, it's ok."

I smiled and nodded. I turned toward Cana to see her facing me hold up three cards. "Heaven! Reverse Death! Mountain!" She pointed the cards at me. "Summoned Lightning." Lightning shot out of the cards and toward us, I jumped out of the way. It flew passed me and was about to hit the others.

"Ice Make: Shield!" A shield made of ice blocked the attack. "Hey watch it!"

"Sorry!" Cana apologized. Nows my chance!

"Water Slicer!" I waved my arm and a blade of water hit her in the side. She was thrown back but landed on her feet. Before she could attack, I placed my hands in front of me.

"Water Cyclone!" High pressured water shot out of my hands, toward her. She screamed as she was thrown into the water.

"Cana!" I heard Gildarts yell. I looked behind to see him with a worried face. I started to think about my father and what he looked like. So that's what a worried father looks like.

I felt a pain in my chest as I yearned to know the love of a father. I envy you, Cana. I looked back at Cana but was hit with a wind attack. Hurled into the sky, my clothes began to tear at the pressure of the wind.

The wind ceased and I was some how stuck in the air. "I'm glad I made it on time." I looked behind me to see Yuki. He was holding me up in the air, his wings flapping. "If I didn't come along. You would have fallen into the lake."

I looked down to see the lake right behind me and Cana emerging out of the water. I thought of an idea and looked back at Yuki. "Hey. Do me a favor. Dive straight to the water and then drop me."

"But then every body will know your secret." He said with a worried face. I smiled reassuring him.

"It's ok." He slowing nodded and smiled.

"Ok. Hang on!" He flew higher dragging me along. He immediately did a U-turn and lunged straight down toward the lake. Once I was a couple of feet away, Yuki let go and I was suddenly submerged in water. Changing into my mermaid form, I summoned five pillars of water. The pillar in the middle lifted me up and the other four followed.

I looked down to see Cana and the other S-Class, including the master looking at me with wide eyes. I guess my true form is to much to take in. Then I heard laughter. It was Gildarts.

"She's a fish. Hahaha!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"She looks just like Jalisa." The master said, a tear falling down his cheek. I smiled. In the corner of my eye, I notice Cana placing a card on the edge of the lake.

"Prayers Fountain!" Mass amounts of energy shot out from the card and straight toward me. I held out my hands and the two pillars beside me shielded me from the attack. Cana looked at me surprised as I took a deep breath.

"Mermaid Lullaby." I began to sing a melody. Cana soon began to scream in agony as she dropped to her knees. I stopped and held my hand out once again.

"Water Lock!" She was then trapped in a sphere of water and started to struggle for air. Once I saw that she was about to go unconscious I disposed of the water and she fell to the ground coughing. I shot out of the water and changed in to my human form. I ran to her and rubbed her back helping her breath.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to have you in there longer. Please be ok."

"I'm fine. Just...*cough*... a lot of water went into my body." She rolled on her back and smiled at me. "I think I'm just going to lie here and rest." Yuki appeared beside her as did Gildarts.

"Cana, are you alright?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded. I smiled at their bond. The way her looked at her. How he held her in his arms.

"I envy you, Cana." I said thinking out loud. She looked at me confused. "I never knew my father. I yearn for the love of one. I can see how much you both mean to each other. You're lucky."

She looked at her father and then back at me, smiling. "Yeah, I guess I am. No matter how much he pisses me off." Gildarts chuckled at that comment. He helped her to her feet and carried her back to the guild. I walked back and sat against one of the tree trunks. Yuki climed on top of my lap and Gray sat beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder, I was just too tired to hold my head up. I felt him place his head on top making me blush. Levy gasped.

"Wait! So if I'm the last one then..." She turned her head toward Laxus and was now terrified.

**##############################################################################**

**Levy's POV**

Holy. Crap. I have to battle against the masters grandson. Juvia cheered me on, the best she could that is. Lily climbed on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "Gajeel told me to tell you that Laxus is a very power wizard. He uses dragon slayer magic. He's the Lightning Dragon Slayer." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" I whispered back. He nodded. "I'm screwed."

"Are you done having a pep talk." Laxus interrupted. Lily ran back to Gajeel. "It's not like you're going to need it." I became mad at that statement and held out my hand.

"Solid Script: Lightning!" Lightning came out of my hand and shot toward him. It struck but had not effect. I felt something and took a closer look. No freaking way! He was eating the lightning!

"That wasn't too bad." He said licking his lips. "Just a little bitter." He held out his hands. "Thunder Bullets!" Balls of thunder shot out of his hand toward me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Light Écriture." I whispered. My eyes then shot open. "Wings!" White angel wings appeared on my back and I jumped into the air dodging the bullets. As I flew around dodging them, started to think of a strategy. That's it! I flew toward his and circled him.

"Oil!" I laid oil around him. "Fire!" I ignited the oil and flames shot up. Floating to the ground, I turned toward the girls to see them cheering. Then I heard...laughing? I turned around and saw Laxus walked through the fire.

"These puny flames are nothing." He said. He just loves making fun of me. I then saw him take a deep breath. "Lightning Dragon: Roar!" A beam of lightning shot from his mouth toward me. I closed my eyes in fear though the pain or shock never came.

"Damn it, Laxus." I opened my eyes to see black. It was Gajeel, he was shielding me from the attack by using himself as a human lightning rod. "You know damn well that attack to to powerful for her!" He said putting his arm down still slightly shaking.

"Gajeel." I whispered. He then fell to his knees. "Gajeel!" Me and Lily yelled. I started to crawl to him, as he laid on his back.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I grabbed his head and placed it on my lap. He chuckled.

"This isn't the first time he's done this." He answered.

"He's right." Lily said. "When he join the guild, there was a big commotion." I shook my head.

"Of course there was." I said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped back. I smiled back and wiped his hair from his face. It's so soft. I watched his face go red as I combed through the knots and tangle. So this iron dragon has a vulnerable side. Giggled at how much he was flinching, I decided to help him. I bent down and place my lips on his forehead. Solid Script: Healing. My magic traveled to my lips and then to his body. The lightning magic began to fade away and i removed my lips from him.

"Solid Script: Iron." I conjured up a large piece of iron and it landed right beside us with a loud thud. "I figure that if Dragon Slayer eat there own element. Maybe this will help you feel better." I watch as he sat up and grabbed the iron. He sniffed it and eventually started eating it. I giggled at how messy his actions are.

"Are you two alright?" Juvia asked as the others ran toward us. We both nodded and slowly stood up.

##############################################################################

**Juvia's POV**

"Alright. Why don't you all go back to the penthouse and relax. I'll send Wendy there to heal you. Tomorrow I will tell you who made S-Class." The boys, Levy, and I nodded and walked out of the forest. I held Yuki close to me as I walked along side Gray.

"That was the hardest trial I've ever done." Levy complained.

"Well at least your clothes aren't torn up." I said signaling to my skirt.

"Shrimp, you didn't even do anything." Gajeel said. "Your lucky I blocked his attack on time." This made Levy pout.

"There's no way I'll make S-Class." She said. Lily climbed on her shoulder.

"You don't know that." Levy smiled at he and hugged him to her chest.

"What's up with you two and our cats?" Gray asked.

"Why? Jealous?" Yuki asked sticking his head deeper in to my chest. Gray blushed and looked away.

"It's better then Gajeel's cuddling." Lily said.

"Hey! Your the one who sleeps in my bed!"

"So you like to snuggle, huh?" Levy teased.

"Shut it, shorty." We all laughed at his remark. We continued on our way to the penthouse when we spotted Natsu and Lucy through a restaurant window. They were eating lunch, well Natsu was, Lucy was just drinking. We walked into the restaurant and Natsu looked so shocked that he stopped eating and froze. "Busted." Gajeel said. I looked at Lucy.

"I though that you were going home." I said to her. She looked down at her lap and blushed. "And you tease me about this stuff."

"Hey! Don't blame me! On the way home, we saw Erza and Jellal having ice cream together."

"WHAT!" Levy and I yelled. We grabbed Lucy and dragged her around the town to find Erza. We looked through every street until I saw her walking with Jellal, standing close together. We ran up to her and grabbed her dragging her all the way back to the penthouse. We then threw her on the sofa. The birds were all lying in their beds now wide awake.

"What has gotten in to you three?" She asked. We looked at her with smirks.

"Whats this I hear about you and Jellal getting ice cream?" Levy questions. "I thought you were too injured."

"We ran into Wendy on the way here. She healed me and I got hungry, so we went and had lunch." She said blushing. The girls and I giggled. I sat next to her on the sofa.

"So...what do you talk about?" I asked leaning on to her.

"N-nothing important. Just that..." This made the girls and I lean closer. "If for my first job, him and I can go together." She finished, her face as red as her hair. The girls and I squeal and repeated 'Ezra's got a boyfriend.' Erza then got irritated and started chasing us. Levy and Lucy ran toward the library as I ran toward the pool. Once I entered the room I jumped right into the pool. There was no way that she can make it to the bottom on the pool without cheating.

"You're such a cheater!" I hear her yelled, making me laugh. I saw that she had ran away to get the other girls. I swam around and patrolled the pool. Two small octopus swam up to me, one blue and one yellow.

"Anything new on the hole?" I asked in princess mode.

"No activities today, ma'am." The yellow said.

"How's Clair doing with her new guppies that hatched yesterday?" Clair was a clown fish that when I first arrived was very much pregnant.

"She's doing fine. She took them around the pool for there first swim." The blue one said. I nodded and started to look around.

"Do you know where I put mama's shell? I'd like to talk to her." The octopus nodded and fetched the shell. I floated down and laid back on a rock. Few seconds later I saw the blue sea creature swimming back to me with the shell wrapped in his tentacles. "Thank you." He handed it to me and swam away. I placed the shell to my ear and transferred magic into it.

"Hello? Juvia?" My mother said. I smiled.

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm fine. The kingdoms been busying getting ready for the festival that coming up." Now I'm confused.

"Festival? What festival?" I asked.

"You don't remember." She said. "It's that time of the year where everyone gets together to celebrate the discovery of Zorina." Son of a kelpie, I forgot.

"Wait! That means I'll miss it." I started to freak out. "It's the most popular celebration in the world!" I pouted. Then I spotted Tsuki diving in. She swam up to me and pointed at the edge of the pool. I noticed a figure looking into the water, then gasped. "Hey. Can I bring some one?"

"That is out of the question! You are not to set foot, tail, or fin in this ocean. Do you understand?" She yelled.

"But I'll be protected on the way and during the festival. Please mama?" I begged.

"Absolutely not! It's way to dangerous." She yelled. "That is my finally decision and we will talk of it no more." And with that she hung up. Well damn, that was rude. I looked back at the figure. Placing the shell down, I swam to the top and found out that it was Gray.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hi!" I said with a cheeky smile. He and Tsuki looked at me confused.

"Why do you look like that? It's weird." Tsuki said. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Gray.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but sure." I giggled.

"How would you like to go to a festival?" 


End file.
